


Charnsuka

by BalosaurusRex (JessKo)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Violent Sex, anacondrai!garmadon, but then the ninja comfort each other, garmadon needs to lay his clutch or will literally die, it starts with hurt because garmadon is not nice, pythor is a little binch, starts out fairly rough but ends with glacier fluff, the ninja have to decide who will be best to help garmadon lay his clutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/BalosaurusRex
Summary: Chen's evil plot has left Sensei Garmadon as an Anacondrai, and some unfortunate news from Pythor shows that his life is on the line due to his new Serpentine anatomy.The ninja have to find a way to help Garmadon pass his clutch, and quickly before it is too late!This proves to be incredibly difficult, but in the aftermath stronger bonds are formed between all of the ninja, and secrets are revealed.





	Charnsuka

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wild ride from start to finish.  
> Please heed the tags. There is NO non/dubcon however the sex is anything but romantic- an act done out of protection and to preserve life.

 

_Think you know the name_

_don't rack your brain_

_On a fast track to half sane_

_meat grinder-madvillain_

 

"Hey! Watch it!” Jay shrieked, jumping away from the cold, scaly mass that had just been writhing up his leg.

“S-sorry…” Garmadon apologized, rubbing his elbow anxiously. He felt strange, the heat of his body centralized in his core. So, the length of his purple tail was mostly left to its own devices. This Anacondrai body was full of surprises.

The newly freed Pythor giggled, the sound a high-pitched warble due to his tiny stature.

“Feeling strange, Garmadon?” The snake asked, sneering.

“Just not used to being… Ssso tall.” Garmadon replied defensively, but his shifting stance betrayed him.

“If you say so, but I’d watch that inquisitive tail of yours.”

“EEP!!” Another cry from Jay, who moved to step around Kai, using his brother as a shield against the tail.

Garmagon leaned down, gathering the tail in his arms. “Apologiesss…”

“It’s alright.” Jay said quietly.

“Alright?” Pythor cackled. “Far from it, I’d say. Don’t you all know anything about Anacondrai anatomy?”

The ninjas glanced around among themselves.

“That is an unfortunately sparse file in my memory stores.” Zane admitted.

“Right, because you surface dwellers never took the time to study us snakes.” Pythor brooded. “I’ll give you a free lesson.”

The ninja listened intently as the pint-sized Anacondrai began his speech.

“For Anacondrai, breeding is a very important point in our life cycle. Only once during adulthood will an Anacondrai be able to breed, and this event is critical. Unlike you sssurface dwellers, our anatomy only has one sex, but we still require a mating partner to deposit in, if you will.”

“Seeing you are a false Anacondrai, your eggs are infertile, sssimply sacks of nutrients and fluids in a shell, but you still will have that breeding cycle. And, dear Garmadon, you are right in the middle of heat!” Pythor laughed again, flicking his tongue out.

“I don’t understand, I have hardly been an Anacondrai for a day.”

“The cycle is only a few days long, a bit of a defect really seeing the result of not mating.”

“What do you mean ‘result of not mating’?” Cole pressed, leaning in close to Pythor who shrunk away from the glare.

“Ahhh well I suppose I should ssspill all the beans.” Pythor conceded, pausing until Cole gave him some space. “If the eggs are not properly deposited into a host, the Anacondrai will become egg bound and die a quick and excruciatingly painful death. Don’t try just popping them out on your own either, will just make things more difficult.”

Garmadon tightened his grip on the Anacondrai, causing Pythor’s eyes to bulge. “How long do I have?”

Pythor strained out his answer with constricted breaths. “Maybe a day, twenty f-four hours! Y-you will start to lose control of yourssself if you prolong this m-much longer!”

“Then let’s not wait and get out of this prison.” Lloyd offered with resolve. “Once we meet back up with Nya at the Samurai X headquarters, we can handle this.”

“I’d lisssten to your son.” Pythor hissed, and Garmadon loosened his grip.

“Yesss. After you, Lloyd.”

He wore a brave face, but his eyes were full of fear.

 

* * *

 

 

The ninja arrived at the Samurai X headquarters in low spirits. Nya greeted them with a warm smile but was quick to read the poor mood.

“What’s wrong?” She asked gently.

“We lost Pythor to Chen’s cronies.” Kai replied bitterly.

“Oh no that’s horrible!” Nya responded, pulling her brother into a warm embrace.

“Where is Skylor?” Garmadon asked, breaking up the moment.

“She went out with the elemental masters to try and stop a fleet of Chen’s Noodle trucks, we fear they are full of Anacondrai warriors!”

“Are we still in contact with her?”

Nya nodded, “Yes, and with the other masters.”

“Good. Please let her know that if she begins to feel strange, disoriented, or otherwise off to come back immediately.”

Nya’s face read of confusion. “Oh-kay. Any reason why her in particular.”

It was evident that Garmadon was growing increasingly uncomfortable, he leaned against a wall for support and was sweaty at the brow. “These Anacondrai bodies are packed with a nasty little surprise. There is a chance she is still too young for it to affect her, but if she becomes egg bound it would spell certain death.”

“I see. I will let her know.” Nya replied gravely, turning to the large console to send the message to Skylor.

Suddenly, Garmadon collapsed with a grunt. Lloyd rushed to his father’s side.

“Dad! Get up!” Lloyd hooked an arm under Garmadon, who exhaled loudly.

“It is getting worse. My thoughtsss… They are not clear. I need…” He did not finish the sentence. He could not support his weight in a standing position.

“If mom were here this would be a lot easier.” Lloyd lamented as he helped Garmadon sit up.

“Is he egg bound?” Nya asked, joining the ninja in a ring around Garmadon.

“N-not yet…” Garmadon said, not making eye contact with anything but the floor.

“But he will be soon.” Cole added, crossing his arms. He made a quick assessment around the room.

Nya was where his eyes flicked first, but immediately he chastised himself. There was no way he could subject her to this and was sure Kai would have his neck for making such a suggestion.

Kai. He had a fiery attitude but had never even been on a date before. Something of this caliber would surely rip his thin frame in two. The same went for Jay, the smallest of them all and equally green.

Lloyd was completely out of the question, this was his father!

Next came Zane. Cole had no clue if the nindroid even had such a… capability.

So that left him. Cole was the largest of all the ninja, with a wide build and mind as strong as his body. Plus, it’s not like this would be his-

“I’ll do it.”

A gasp went through the group. “Lloyd?”

“No way.”

“He’s your father!”

Lloyd looked up to the ninja grimly. “Exactly. He’s my father. I’ll take responsibility for this.”

Cole stood his ground. “Not happening. It’s our duty to protect you, not the other way around.”

Garmadon grunted, eyes flicking up to meet Cole’s. The pure, animalistic lust in them made him want to wretch. His eye’s caught the purple tail lunge out for Jay’s ankles. Jumping in their way, Cole intercepted the attack and began dragging Garmadon by the tail away from the others.

“We’ll be back in a few.”

Hiking the thrashing mass of scaled muscle over his shoulder, Cole began dragging Garmadon down the hall towards a storage room. He tried to center himself. _I am solid and resolute like stone_ he chanted internally.

Opening the door, he tossed the Anacondrai in, hissing and scratching. The door slammed shut, separating them.

“What the?”

“Cole, I can not allow you to do this.”

Turning to the source of the noise, Cole saw Zane. His face was completely blank, voice devoid of emotion. Never had he seemed so… Robotic.

“Zane, he could break you. I am flexible.”

“You underestimate my abilities. It is beside the point. After this encounter I will be able to erase all memory of it from my storage files, thus I am the best candidate to assist Garmadon.”

Cole wanted to fight, shove Zane out of the way and just get it over with, but he could not argue with that logic.

“Alright, but if you two are not done in fifteen minutes I’m coming in.”

Zane nodded minutely. “Thank you.”

His hand was on the door handle, and then the ice ninja was inside the room, locking the door behind him. Cole stared blankly at the plain door, waiting for some sort of sound to come though, but none never did.

Zane slipped into the room, and Garmadon stared at him from the corner, tail coiled around himself as if he wished to take up as little space as possible.

“Draw the short straw, nindroid?”

“I am the most capable selection for this task.”

Garmadon glared across the room at him, exhaling shortly. “What sultry foreplay. Hmph. Very well.” He loosened his coils, revealing that his robe was removed. Garmadon’s whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Come here, nindroid.”

Zane did as asked to, crossing the room in a few long strides. He stopped a foot away from the purple mass that was Garmadon.

The Anacondrai snaked the tip of his tail out and around Zane’s ankle, prodding at the hem of his pants. It slowly slid along the length of the ice ninja’s white pants, slipping under his Gi jacket and hooking on the band of his pants.

“You really should undress, if we are going to do this.” Garmadon said in a shockingly deep, gravelly tone.

Zane methodically began to untie the leather belts about his waist one after another until all three hit the floor along with his shuriken pouch. Garmadon rose up and slithered behind Zane, gingerly pulling at the jacket with clawed fingers to pull it from the ninja’s shoulders. The tip of his tail continued to tease and pull at the top of his pants, slowly revealing white briefs.

Next, Zane’s undershirt fell open to reveal a pale expanse of smooth skin, which Garmadon ran a sharp claw along, passing the synthetic flesh several times over as he nudged the undershirt open as well.

His expression remained neutral, but Zane did want this over quickly and shrugged the undershirt off completely after a few more passes.

“In a hurry, are we? No matter, the sooner this is over the better.” Garmadon crooned, hitching his tail in further and giving a firm pull to drop Zane’s pants and briefs to his ankles in one smooth motion.

The nindroid gasped, not expecting such a sudden exposure. Garmadon reached a hand between his legs, gropoing around to the front which was smooth metal plating.

“Unexpected.” The Anacondrai commented. Zane replied by retracting his penis, the length and girth impressively sized.

“Very unexpected.” Garmadon chuckled, giving the synthetic appendage a stroke. Zane involuntarily shuddered.

“I believe the goal is to pleasure you, not the other way around.” Zane said firmly as Garmadon began to thumb the head of his shaft.

“Oh, don’t be a bore, I intend to please myself to the fullest. I’m just loosening you up.” He teased, nibbling at Zane’s neck.

“Would it be less distracting for you if I withdrew my member?”

Garmadon fake-pouted. “Oh please don’t. I always wanted to fuck a real boy.”

“But I am a nindroid.” Zane retorted plainly. Garmadon groaned.

“Is there anything sexy about you?”

“I was built to protect those who can not protect themselves. This is my purpose.”

“Well, today your purpose is to be my little slut, you like that?”

“No.”

Garmadon paused, giving Zane’s member a tight squeeze. The nindroid went rigid. “Sue me for trying to make this fun. Bend over that crate there.”

His member released, Zane moved to face the crate in question, waist high and made of rough wood. He leaned over it, and felt a firm hand on his hair, pressing his face down into the wood.

With a scaled hand, Garmadon separated surprisingly soft and plush ass cheeks to reveal Zane’s hole. It was made of many interlocking silver segments, and Zane forced it to dilate, the segments sliding along one another to widen the opening.

“You are just made for this, aren’t you?” Garmadon teased, fingering the opening and finding it to be deeper than he could reach. With two digits he applied pressure to open it further still, the well-oiled pieces moving like clockwork to accommodate.

For a few seconds Garmadon was mesmerized by the inner workings of the man spread before him, but an aching in his gut and primal instinct reminded him of why they were here.

Had he been in full control of his thoughts and actions, Garmadon would have been shocked by what shot out of the thin slit at what once was his groin. Now, however, he simply felt relief as the ovipositor was released from its sheath, the stout and wide appendage a deep violet in color with blunt head.

Without hesitation, Garmadon pressed into Zane’s hole, which quickly compensated for the incredibly thick girth while still keeping some pressure for Garmadon to have friction.

Gripping into short white hair and a well-toned shoulder, Garmadon began pounding against the ninja at a relentless pace.

The rough wood dug into Zane’s chest and cheek, scraping the synthetic skin. His thighs slapped against the side of the crate with each thrust, making a hollow smacking sound. He held onto the edges with his hands to try and steady himself and prevent chafing, but it was futile against the strength of an adult Anacondrai’s heat.

It was not long before Garmadon felt the pit in his gut shift. He grunted under his breath, leaning over Zane as he felt it press up against the ovipositor and with sharp fangs bit into pristine white flesh to stifle burning pain as he settled deep inside the nindroid. The deep flesh expanded as the tip of an egg entered the ovipositor, muscles nudging it along until it met the beginning of Zane’s hole.

A low whirring sounded as the hole expanded to its limit to accommodate the melon sized lump, reaching its maximum.

Zane’s eye’s rolled into the back of his head as the egg continued to press inside of him despite being too thick. The plates that formed his rear swelled and stretched with a grating moan as the thickest section of the egg passed through.

Soon, it reached the tip of the ovipositor and a rush of thick, viscous slime escaped the member before the hard tip of the shell breached the head.

Zane knew his construction was water proof, but it did not make the gooey slime flowing through his innards feel any less disgusting. He gritted his teeth and ignored the blaring warnings of the excessive pressure at his backside causing internal damage. He could survive some shell damage.

The egg continued its path, slowly inching out of Garmadon to settle inside of Zane’s gut, popping out with a squelch and nestling in alongside wires and pistons. Zane felt his core stretch to accommodate the foreign object. This could all be repaired.

Garmadon was panting now, hot tears streaming from his eyes. He finally released Zane’s back from his teeth, leaving several punctures. The nindroid did not bleed.

He shuddered as he felt the same shifting within him.

“T-there isss another.”

Zane felt his relief fade instantly, replaced with a pang of fear. He would just have to find a way to fit a second.

His mind whirred as he assessed his options, settling on some minor intentional damage to prevent serious injury.

“Garmadon, please spread my legs.”

“What? Why?”

Zane already felt the tip of the egg pressing against his cheeks. “Please hold my legs and spread them until the hip snaps.”

Garmadon seemed to be able to do the mental math after a moment’s hesitation. “Alright.”

Zane gripped onto the edge of the crate as Garmadon untangled his hand from his hair. Soon, each thigh was held in a vice grip.

Then, they were pulled apart. Excruciatingly slowly as Garmadon fought against his titanium skeleton. The edges of Zane’s vision grew blurry and he squeezed his eyes shut, seeing sparks in his eyelids.

His system bombarded him with warnings and error messages, but Zane ignored them all.

Then, his hip joint locked, causing the fail point of his pelvis to split in two. This design feature was to protect the more intricate hip from failure but resulted in the stress point being his pelvis.

Among the internal wreckage, the fist egg settled in deeper just in time for the next to slot in behind it, a safe distance away from anything critical.

His legs useless, Zane had to result to propping his core up with his arms so that his gut would bulge out, preventing any pressure on his spine.

Garmadon lingered inside of him, sending waves of terror through the nindroid. After a long few seconds, however, the Anacondrai pulled out, the ovipositor sheathing itself. Zane pushed himself onto his side, closing his eyes as he ran emergency diagnostics.

There was a knock at the door.

“I’m coming in in thirty seconds!” Cole shouted through the thick door.

Garmadon sat up from where he had flopped on the floor. “Just a moment, I am indecent.” He said, quickly regaining himself as the heat dissipated.

He pulled on his tattered robe and, as an afterthought, laid Zane’s Gi jacket over his core. Garmadon refused to look at the mangled nindroid for more than a moment. 

Add this to the list of things he could never be forgiven for.

“I told you fifteen minutes and that will have passed in three… two…”

Garmadon threw open the door. “Just come in.”

He slithered past Cole to go find his son, who was surely worrying himself to sickness.

Cole peered into the room. Everything was in order, so at least there probably was not a fight.

At first glance, Zane looked fine, just a little disheveled. But then Cole noticed the twitch of his shoulder, and the inhuman angle at which his legs hung off the crate he was draped across, covered in nothing but his jacket.

Cole stood beside the nindroid. “Hey, buddy, how are you doing.”

Zane’s ice blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to bring Cole into focus. “My vital systems are unharmed. External and skeletal damage is extensive.”

Cole’s breath hitched in his throat. Zane’s voice was clipped, like a buffering video. “I knew I should not have let you do this.”

“The mating process would have likely proved fatal to a human. I can be repaired.”

Cole groaned, again there was nothing he could argue here. But damn it, he cared about Zane. A lot.

Unable to hold in his emotions, Cole reached under the white fabric to take Zane’s hand into his own. Gently caressing the smooth synthetic skin, he felt that is was marred with many small cuts and scrapes.

“That barbarian…”

“Garmadon can not help that the Anacondrai heat took over his senses.”

Cole sighed. What Zane needed right now was to recover, not to listen to Cole’s regrets and worries.

“Can you sit up?”

“No, I do not have any use of my legs or hips.”

Cole considered this for a moment. “What caused that?”

“My skeleton broke at the stress point built into my pelvis, it is an easy repair. I will show you.” Using his other hand, Zane pulled away the jacket to point out the protruding titanium jutting out at odd angles at his hip, which was significantly narrowed due to loss of support. Cole’s eyes were drawn elsewhere, however.

Zane’s entire core was distended with two oblong, melon size lumps protruding against scratched, pock-marked skin. Through some of the larger gashes, the dull grey shells of the eggs were exposed, and thick slime oozed out from wherever it could.

Cole could not take this anymore, and he buried his face in Zane’s shoulder, wrapping strong arms around the nindroid.

“I will never let this happen again.” He swore through intense sobs. Before Zane could move to try and comfort him, Cole pulled back. “This isn’t fair. I don’t care that you can be fixed, you are precious and deserve to be protected too.”

Zane stared back at Cole, reaching up to wipe a tear from the ninja’s dark skin. The salt stung the punctures in the synthetic skin of his finger.

“We can protect each other as much as possible, but sometimes sacrifices must be made.” Zane said softly, voice regaining some of its usual character. This perked Cole up slightly, and he gave Zane a small smile. Zane returned it, causing his lip to tear slightly.

Reacting quickly, Cole pinched the synthetic skin together before it could break further. He felt Zane’s cool exhale on his skin, and it gave him goosebumps.

“Garmadon won’t tell us anything so how’s it going in here- oh.” Kai had peeked his head in and was staring at the pair in shock.

“I can uh-“

Zane cut Kai off. “No, come in. I’d like your assistance to begin repairs immediately. Jay and Nya as well.”

Kai nodded, giving a determined expression. “I’ll go get them, and some supplies.”

“Thank you.” Zane said softly, turning back to Cole as Kai left.

“I might not know the technical stuff, but I’m going to be right here at your side the whole time.”

Zane tilted his head to gently kiss Cole’s hand. “I know.”

Cole immediately felt a deep blush pour over his body. Did Zane just kiss him?

All he knew was that he wanted more.

He’d always been close with the nindroid, more so than any of his other team mates. Zane had been the first to arrive at Wu’s monastery, and for a long time it was just the two of them, so their bond ran deep. But Cole had never considered that his boyish crush would ever be reciprocated by the ever steadfast and mission-oriented Zane.

The nindroid’s relationship with Pixal, a fellow nindroid, had further worried Cole. All he wanted was for Zane to be happy, and if being compatible with the other machine was how to do that, so be it. He’d be their biggest cheerleader, and body guard.

Thinking about it, though, perhaps they saw each other more as siblings, the first and last of their species. Their affections had never been more than what he saw between Nya and Kai.

Some clanking metal shook Cole from his thoughts, Kai and Nya had returned, toolbox and titanium sheets in tow.

The fact of the matter was that repairing Zane was the priority, for all he knew the droid was just short-circuiting. This whole emotions thing could be dealt with later.

Zane was very clear in explaining what needed to be fixed and everyone got to work on the repairs. Kai got to work fabricating any parts that would need to be replaced with the titanium while Nya hammered out any that could be salvaged. Meanwhile, Jay delicately peeled away the layer of synthetic skin to extract the eggs without disturbing any of the delicate hardware they rested against. All the while, Cole held Zane close, sitting cross legged atop the crate to cradle the nindroid’s head in his lap.

Outside of giving direction, Zane was silent throughout the entire operation, occasionally tensing when a particularly sensitive part was disturbed.

The ninja worked throughout the night to complete all the repairs. The reports from the battlefield were gruesome but good, with Garmadon and Lloyd manning the communications console and keeping the ninja updated. Garmadon had been correct in assuming Skylor was too young to be effected by the heat, but all the other warriors, including Chen, had fallen into the effect and the army had just about halved its numbers killing each other with the violent mating process.

It seemed that the longer one waited to act on the heat, the more aggressive the ritual became.

Late the next afternoon, Jay replaced the final piece of synthetic skin. “After Chen is dealt with, I can make some new skin for you.” He said apologetically.

Zane nodded. “Thank you, Jay. I am simply glad to be fully functional again.”

Zane turned to Garmadon, who had been silently lurking in the doorway. “I am glad that you are also fully functional.”

Garmadon frowned. “Yes, but at a very high cost. I am not sure my life is worth this.”

Lloyd came up behind his father. “Dad, don’t talk like that.”

“Alright but if this sort of thing happens again, at least let me wreck the bad guys and not my own allies.”

“Deal.” Kai said with a smug grin which quickly became a look of horror as his mind wandered to what Garmadon could have done to Chen during the heat.

Nya poked him in the side. “Focus, dummy.”

“Right. We probably should go out and help with the effort.”

“Nuh-uh.” Lloyd said to the group. “You all are going to get some sleep. I got a few hours last night so I’ll head out.”

Normally, the ninja would argue this, but they all were exhausted.

“I probably should reboot.” Zane confessed rather than stating that he did not require rest.

Lloyd nodded. “It’s settled. I’ll keep you in the loop.” And with that he was gone, off to help the war effort, and Garmadon left to return to the console.

“There should be some bedrolls around here.” Nya said, fighting back a yawn.

After a scouring of the storage room, three bedrolls were found.

“Me and Nya can share.” Kai announced. His sister rolled her eyes but agreed.

Jay looked between Cole and Zane, one propped against the other, and grinned. “Give me the small one, I know who is going where.”

Jay settled into the smallest bedroll and set the largest one down a good distance away. “Have fun, guys.”

“Jay…” Cole whined, and Zane pinched his arm.

Zane’s face was surprisingly serious. “You are ok with this?”

Cole felt that familiar blush rise to his cheeks again. “Yeah, I am.”

Zane beamed back at him, the largest smile Cole had seen on his face in a good many hours.

Without any more waiting, Cole rose, scooping Zane into his arms. Kai’s parts were freshly minted and needed to cool overnight to fully harden. Standing now might hurt the brittle new pelvis installed into the nindroid.

Gingerly, Cole laid Zane down on one side of the bed roll, and he slipped in next to Zane, enjoying the cold radiating off his delicate skin. Zane nuzzled against Cole and spoke softly.

“Cole, I know that I stated that I would remove this experience from my memory but… I do not wish to forget this.”

Cole gathered all his courage for what he did next. He stooped his head to kiss Zane’s forehead chastely. “Zane, if that is what you want, I get it. But know regardless of what you do, I don’t think I can ever go back to being so far apart.”

Zane nodded against Cole’s warm chest, wrapping an arm around the larger man. “I wish to be close as well. I worried that you would not reciprocate my feelings…”

Cole slipped a hand under Zane’s chin, tilting the nindroid’s face up to lock his deep hazel eyes with ice blue. “Zane, I’ve always loved you.”

The nindroid flushed a pale blue color, body chilling further. He pulled himself up, locking lips with Cole after whispering. “I love you as well, Cole.”

 

_Then it's last down_

_seven alligator seven_

_at the gates of heaven_


End file.
